Mission accomplie!
by Kana-Chan-Elo-in-the-sky
Summary: L'amour est plus fort que tout 'fin je suis pas trop convaincue ... HaruxKyo Après un résumé de merde soyez indulgent et venez lire ma fic' et laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait... histoire de m'améliorer selon les conseils qu'on me donne ! Merci.


POV Kyo

Je suis enfermé dans une toute petite pièce, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je me sens faible et sale. Cette fameuse pièce dont on me parlait dès mon plus jeune âge. Akito a réussi ce qu'il voulait, je suis détruis... j'oses encore rêver que quelqu'un défonce la porte et vienne à mon secours, et que ce quelqu'un ce soit toi, toi que j'aime depuis si longtemps... mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne suis absolument rien pour toi et j'ai mal. La seule chose qui me garde en vie, ce sont des rêves... c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, je garde espoir, j'essaie du moins! Mon passé me rattrape et je pense au mal que j'ai fais autour de moi, j'aimerais demander pardon et mourir, ne plus avoir à me battre, ne plus jamais faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Je veux vous voir tous heureux, quant à moi... moi je ne mérite rien... En fin de compte rêver ne me sert à rien.

FIN POV Kyo

- Vous vous plaignez tous, mais personne ne fais rien pour le dégager de là! De toute façon, personne n'a jamais rien fait pour lui! Si vous n'allez pas le chercher, j'irais seul!

- Haru, on est désolé de t'apprendre une nouvelle comme ça. Crois-moi. De plus, on a déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises, la porte est gardée... je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire!! dit Yuki.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes acharnés pour le sortir de cette misérable pièce. Avec ou sans aide j'irais l'en sortir, il ne peut pas rester là bas. Des larmes de colère mélangées à la tristesse glissaient sur ses joues claires.

- Haru, on va trouver un plan au plus vite... Je viendrais avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, promis!! dit Yuki prenant son cousin dans les bras. Aller, ne pleure plus. Il faut que tu te reposes on en reparlera demain, va dans la chambre de Kyo.

Ils montèrent tous les 2 à l'étage, Yuki dans sa chambre et Haru dans celle de Kyo... Il aimait cet endroit, ça lui rappelait des tas de bons souvenirs, il pensait à lui. Soudain dans ses pensées il aperçut le visage d'Akito et là la haine avait pris place, il l'imaginait en train de maltraiter Kyo... ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait faire le plus vite possible. Il eut peine à s'endormir, le sommeil très agité, quelques cauchemars. Le matin fut difficile mais une longue journée l'attendait.

"Je paris que Yuki n'est pas levé à cette heure-ci, il n'est que 7h36. Bon, debout!!"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ah Haru est mauvaise langue!! Yuki est miraculeusement levé!!

- Salut! Qu'est ce que tu fous debout à cette heure ci?? Ton lit t'a éjecté ? --'

- Non, il me semble qu'on a quelque chose à faire!! Et puis ça ne me fait pas de mal de me lever tôt!! Au fait!! J'ai une bonne nouvelle Haru!!

- Ah ouais? J'écoute!

- J'ai pas mal réfléchis cette nuit, et il m'est venu une idée, soit dit entre nous, BRILLANTE !

- La suite...

- Bon, Shiguré et mon abruti de frère sont dans le coup...

- Et??????

- Et, mon idée est de les envoyer aux sources chaudes accompagnés d'Akito!

- C'est nul, ça ne marchera jamais...

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Aya a appelé Akito tout à l'heure et lui a proposé, et il a dit... oui! dit Yuki d'un air réjoui

- Comment ce crétin à réussi à la convaincre???

- Tu sais comment est mon frère, il a baratiné 10 minutes, en lui disant qu'il le trouvait trouvait fatigué et que les sources lui ferait le plus grand bien et blablabla...

- Ah, c'est bien ça!! Mais le garde??

- J'ai pensé à une petite diversion...

- Mouais donc l'idée??

- Un de nous se déguise en fille, celui-ci improvise un peu et lui vole le trousseau, l'autre sera caché dans un buisson et attendra le trousseau.

- Pas mal, tu te déguises en fille et j'attends les clés! Je sais que tu es un très bon comédien quand tu veux... et les fringues de filles te vont très bien!

- Ouais --' merci pour le compliment, ceci dit pas de problème ! On y va vers 22h00. Comme ça il fera nuit noir et il n'y verra que du feu l'autre pigeon!

- Merci Yuki...

La journée passa à une allure vertigineuse, arriva l'heure des préparatifs, surtout pour Yuki !! Heureusement Ayamé lui laissa quelques tenues extravagantes de sa création. Il opta donc pour une mini jupe noir à dentelle rouge (au dessous), un haut col roulé manche courte noir, chaussures à talons haut, perruque longue rouge et Haru lui fit un maquillage très bien réussi ! Et Haru se vêtit de noir (comme d'hab')!

Haru lui tendit 2 faux seins, histoire que çaa fasse vrai! Yki prenait son rôle très au sérieux et les mirent! Il avait une allure parfaite et totalement féminine. Avant de sortir, ils s'équipèrent de leur portable (celui de Haru dans sa poche et celui de Yuki dans son ravissant petit sac à main). Cette fois l'opération allait vraiment commencer.

Sur la route Yuki se fit siffler par bon nombre de garçons, et en a frappé quatre avec son petit sac à main qui voulaient lui mettre la main aux fesses. Le bœuf, lui, était très concentré, plus que quelques mètres et tout devait se dérouler parfaitement, pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils étaient à présent face au gigantesque portail de la résidence principale des Soma, comme prévu Yuki rentra en premier et se dirigea vers le fond du magnifique jardin typiquement japonais. Il aperçut le minuscule "chalet" avec le garde devant comme prévu.

- Qui va là??? dit le garde.

- Bonsoir M. je suis venu voir Akito, ma visite était prévue ! dit Yuki qui avança vers le garde d'un pas sûr et avec une voix encore plus féminine qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je suis navré, mais M. Akito est parti dans l'après midi.

Et là Yuki fondit en larme.

- Quel salaud c'est toujours la même chose!

Pendant ce temps Haru se glissait dans les buissons avec une grande discrétion. Le garde était de dos et Haru aperçut le trousseau et le saisi avec une grande prudence. Yuki se mit à pleurer de plus bel, le garde ne sachant plus où se mettre...

- Mademoiselle je suis vraiment confus...

- Moi qui devais récupérer quelque chose dans la maison...

- Elle est ouverte si vous voulez...

- Je ne veux pas y aller seule, ça ne me rappellera pas de bons souvenirs. Accompagnez-moi, s'il vous plait! dit-il tout en battant des cils.

- Je ne peux pas je suis désolé.

- Oh aller ne faites pas votre timide. Yuki le prit par la main et l'entraina dans la maison.

Pendant ce temps Haru essayait d'ouvrir la porte, arrivé à la dernière clé, la porte s'ouvrit... Dans la maison Yuki se mit à chercher l'objet qu'il avait, soit disant, perdu dans la maison. Le garde se faisait quand à lui très entreprenant. Le bœuf découvrit le corps presque sans vie de Kyo et le tira au dehors. Yuki commençait à s'énerver...

- Tu es très jolie tu sais..., dit le garde assit qui caressait les cuisses de Yuki qui cherchait toujours...

- On ne touche pas. Dit-il gentiment.

- Oh aller, on peut s'amuser toi et moi, dit le garde qui était remonté sur ses fesses.

- J'AI DIT ON NE TOUCHE PAS CONNARD. dit Yuki avec une voix plus masculine que jamais et commençait à la frapper…

Une fois le garde KO il lui attacha les mains et les pieds puis sortit de la maison en le trainant. Arrivé au "chalet" il le jeta dedans et referma la porte à clé et fit passer celle ci par les solides barreaux. La mission était accomplie.

Le chat était dans un état épouvantable, maigre, blessé et surtout inanimé. Il fallait vite rentrer, le bœuf prit Kyo par dessus son épaule puis se mit en route suivi de Yuki.


End file.
